Recently, as electronics capable of being remotely controlled, such as smart computers or Internet protocol televisions (IPTVs) are developed, various types of signal input devices to remotely input a signal into the electronics are also provided. Remote controllers are most generally used as the remote signal input devices, and conventional remote controllers are provided with a number of buttons mounted thereon which can control each function of the electronics.
In button embodying methods of the conventional remote controllers, a button having a switch form or a push button form implements a function, and a button having a shortcut function is embodied for various functions of the electronics so as to provide convenience of a user. However, since the number of the buttons is increased to embody a number of functions in one remote controller, there is a trend in that the remote controllers are increased in size and structures of the remote controllers are more complicated. As the structures of the remote controllers are complicated, there is a problem in that using the remote controller is inconvenient, since the user has a difficulty in finding a location of a button having a function of being required.
Meanwhile, a complex button which has two or more functions can be embodied in order to solve the above problem. The complex button is configured to allow a required function to be selected by using an arrow button in a key code converting mode. However, although the complex button has an effect of reducing the number of the function buttons, there is a disadvantage in that reducing the number of buttons is limited since the arrow button is still required, and operation is complicated.